


In The Bathroom

by Eulen



Category: Ruina 廃都の物語 | Ruina: Haito no Monogatari (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eulen/pseuds/Eulen
Summary: 阿贝里昂和艾梅克在浴室中。
Relationships: 阿贝里昂/艾梅克





	In The Bathroom

阿贝里昂和艾梅克比赛似的把衣服扔到地上，半推半撞地绕进了淋浴间。阿贝里昂吻着艾梅克，拧开了花洒。温热的水从头顶洒下，淋湿了两人同有的银白头发。阿贝里昂有一种在雨里吻艾梅克的错觉。艾梅克的双手捧着他的脸，无比靠近的距离，弹到对方纤长睫毛上细小的水珠晶莹可辨。

“来做舒服的事情吧。”像是一句开始的口令，阿贝里昂像以往无数次那样靠近艾梅克的耳朵轻声说出这句话。

艾梅克像是被什么击中那样，向后靠在浴室的墙壁上。

“没想到你单是听到这句话腰就软了，艾梅克。”阿贝里昂不会错过这个机会，膝盖顶到艾梅克发软的两腿中间，撑住了他沿着墙壁下滑的身体。阿贝里昂的手臂杵在艾梅克的头旁边，以一种微微居高临下的姿态审视着无力的神官。发丝滴着水的艾梅克看起来快要哭出来了：“……嗯。”

阿贝里昂觉得被欲望冲昏头脑的艾梅克简直可爱无比，发狂地吻上了他。额头相抵，头顶的水流使他们不得不闭上眼，唇齿纠缠，似乎想把对方吃下去，成为自己的一部分。

艾梅克喉咙伸出溢出呻吟。阿贝里昂发觉了他在自己膝上细小的动作，他正在用抵住自己的腿摩擦早已昂起的性器。阿贝里昂觉得更加有趣，说：“那就如你所愿。”

阿贝里昂把艾梅克握在手中。艾梅克窒住了。“你也摸摸我。”艾梅克顺从地拾起来抚摸。阿贝里昂的呼吸喷在艾梅克颈窝，艾梅克的下巴抵在阿贝里昂肩上。艾梅克的喘息在耳边惊人地色情。阿贝里昂干脆将他正在动作的手与自己的合在一起。少年们茁壮的茎芽贴在一起，在他们的手掌中颤抖。阿贝里昂控制着艾梅克纤长的手指在二人敏感的冠下旋转，自己坏心眼地碰碰艾梅克顶端的眼。神官差点叫了起来。渗出的液体和沿着臂流下的水在他们手里打出沾连的腻声。“的确是舒服的事吧。”阿贝里昂的思维在攀升。艾梅克并未回答。他在两人合起的手中跳了一下，被打出一片白浊的同时发出若有若无地哼声。

阿贝里昂把艾梅克推进浴缸里，扑通一声，激起不小的水花。他转身找硅基的润滑油，身后传来低沉的叹息。浴缸边缘只能看见神官修长的腿和半个快要埋下去的头顶。阿贝里昂绕了过去，踏进水中。艾梅克两条腿都搭在浴缸瓷壁的边缘，大张的腿间一切一览无遗，包括那只正在后方的四周按压摸索的手。艾梅克闭着眼，随着手指的搅动不住地兀自浅浅喘气。

听到水声，艾梅克睁开眼睛，向阿贝里昂伸手。阿贝里昂向艾梅克的手倒上无色的液体，看着他再次把手指滑进体内，忍不住也加入自己的手指。他们的手指像是不肯碰面的死对头，向相反的方向行走。阿贝里昂的指腹划过里面一颗可爱的小栗子，艾梅克触电一般地颤了一下。

艾梅克抽出了手指，扶着浴缸的边缘，调整了一下姿势。他靠在瓷壁上，露出纯真又媚惑的微笑。特意压低了声音，神官用近乎耳语一般的音量沙哑地说：“干我，阿贝里昂。”

于是阿贝里昂挺直腰顶进艾梅克两腿之间。艾梅克发出快乐的颤音。他用鼻尖蹭了蹭阿贝里昂的锁骨。但很快他就无暇做出多余的动作了。艾梅克的全部注意力都只能放在用力攀住白瓷的边缘，否则就会滑下水中无法呼吸。但他觉得自己已和落水没有分别，波涛一浪高过一浪，扒在边缘的手是他最后无力的挣扎。

艾梅克放弃了企图以浴缸固定自己，整个人攀上了阿贝里昂，就像是一个溺水者死命攀上一块大海中的浮木。他的双腿勾着阿贝里昂弓着的背，阿贝里昂发出低低的吼声。

“舒服吗？”阿贝里昂低喘着问，把艾梅克按在倾斜的瓷壁上操干。艾梅克后仰的脖子挂在浴缸的边缘，在滑下的前一秒再次被顶上去。“舒服……呜、舒服极了……”艾梅克带着哭腔呜咽。

他们抱在一起，仿佛对方是一块舢板，一同在暴风雨里沉浮着。艾梅克不知失神了多少次，软绵绵地匐在阿贝里昂身上啜泣。阿贝里昂吻着他的眼泪，却决然地把他再次抛向大洋中心的水域。

在又一次沉没前，神官抓紧了法师，呜咽着道谢：“……谢谢你，阿贝里昂。”一瞬间阿贝里昂像是也被拽下了水，猝不及防地呛到。于是他们只能从对方口中获取氧气。艾梅克呢喃着充盈着他整个灵魂的幸福和感激，阿贝里昂恨不得把两人揉在一起。他们挣扎着忍耐，延长着浪尖的时间，最后融为一体，沉没于白昼的中央。


End file.
